fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenary (Fable)
Mercenaries are the hireable henchmen in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters to assist the player character in some quests. To hire a mercenary, the player must go up to the mercenary, identified by wearing a mask and calling out to the player, speak to him and agree to hire him. To dismiss a mercenary, the player must speak to the mercenary again and "fire" them. The player may only hire two mercenaries at a time. Upon hiring a mercenary, the player will begin to lose 10 gold per mercenary every 10 minutes. During player centric quests, such as the Arena, the player will be asked to dismiss his henchmen, which can be hired again later. If a player attacks a mercenary, and the mercenary survives, they will tolerate it for a brief time before dismissing himself from the party. Names * Arno * Bjarne * Bower * Hook * Hox * Jol * Magor * Poe * Slam Behaviour The mercenaries have their own alignments, either good or evil. The alignment of the mercenary does not affect the player character, only the speech and conversation the mercenary will make. They will either try to talk to the player or, if another mercenary is hired, will talk to the other mercenary in the group. If the mercenaries hired are of the same alignment, they will make civil conversation, while two mercenaries of opposite alignments will banter or argue with each other e.g.: :Have you heard 'bout the times I killed a couple of Heroes? I do not wish to hear of such foul deeds. :Did you know that I was once asked to join the Heroes Guild? Don't you ever shut up? Other times, the mercenary will comment about their surroundings, such as the fact that the Statue Master is turning or a particular history a mercenary has had with a location. An example would be the Mercenary of Bowerstone South will comment at how he sought his brother's vengeance when he saw him hang if he goes with the player to Headman's Hill. Mercenaries are also adamant about battle, attacking any time they see an enemy, sometimes taking damage, which can be healed with the will power "heal". Should a mercenary die in battle, the player can go back to the mercenary's primary location to hire them, however, the player must move forward in location before teleporting to the mercenary's location. For example, if the mercenary of Bowerstone South died at the Greatwood Lake region, the player must then leave that region by walking before teleporting back to Bowerstone South to re-hire the mercenary. Locations These mercenaries can be found in 4 locations across Albion: Bowerstone South *'Alignment:' Evil *Inside the Tavern on the right Oakvale *'Alignment:' Good *In front of the road towards the cemetery Twinblade's Camp *'Alignment:' Evil *In the middle of Twinblade's camp, upon entering from Abandoned Road The Temple of Avo *'Alignment:' Good *To the right of the Temple's entrance Notes *The mercenaries always wield light weapons such as pickhammers and longswords. *It is not possible to have more than two mercenaries at the same time. *The mercenaries always wear masks. *Interestingly, the mercenaries are able to carry weapons in Bowerstone, despite the player being told that his weapons are confiscated as it breaks Bowerstone's laws. The mercenaries can kill villagers and guards if the player attacks them first. The reasons for the mercenaries' exemption is unknown, but is likely to be an oversight by the game's developers. *The mercenaries can be brought to the Chapel of Skorm for sacrifice. *In Fable Anniversary, Mercenaries can be taken to the Guildmaster pl:Najemnik (Fable) Category:Fable Characters